


Long Live the King and Queen

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Family Betrayal - Freeform, I haven’t seen the season finale yet, King and Queen rule, Rillow, but just playing around, only read the spoilers, rillow is the only reason I watch now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Robert and Willow face his family together and things are said.Comment if you want me to continue. But this can be read as a one shot.





	Long Live the King and Queen

Robert met Willow before their wedding and admitted to everything he has done starting with stealing Len’s words, to having his own agenda, but he truly loved her and if she wanted him to he and her would leave and just be Robert and Willow, and in return she told him about his family’s and her plan.

“I’m with you, but you must never lie to me again.” Willow said walking towards him, looking like she was gliding like an angel.

Robert chuckled, kind of hurt, kind of angry, but he was not surprise. They were, of course, his family, they were ever bit as cunning as him. But Robert was born to be king while his brother and sister lived their lives and did their duty, Robert was in lessons of how to please the people and run the country.

Now he had Willow and she had him, they were about to start their wedding tour when he called his family in. They all walked in guarded like they were coming into their execution. Willow was standing next to him, out of her wedding dress and into something more her style, a blue chiffon blouse, with a green mid length skirt, her hair was still up, but any sign of the early ceremony was gone. Robert changed into arch more casual outfit, black trousers and a red sweater.

Robert’s publicist came into the run just as Liam arrived,

“Your Majesties, your plane to New Zealand leaves in 25 minutes. We must be going soon,”

“Alright, Philip, we just have a few things to sort with my family before we leave,” said Robert as he dismissed the man. Philip bowed to everyone and left. Robert looked at his family, Liam and Len’s eyes showed very little love, while Len’s boyfriend just glared at him. He didn’t really care about him, but despite what his sister thinks he does care for her so he allows this to happen. Liam, well Liam showed his true colors and Robert was done with him. His mother was the one who hit him worse for all his life she was always on his side, now that wasn’t the case, he felt Willow next to him, she hooked her pinky to his making herself known, that she stood with him.

“Willow and I have made a decision, starting right now we will have separate bodyguards, publicist, and drivers, close men and women to us that we trust, from the rest of the family. That’s why Philip is here, Willow has briefed him for a few days now about our wedding tour and he is caught up, he’s quite good, don’t you agree love?” He asked Willow, who smiled and nodded,

“Yes, he is, his father was my mother’s publicist for years before she married my father.  He went to Eaton, then to Harvard University in the states. Now he’s back and naturally I asked him and he gladly accepted.” Willow said to his family who eyed her questioning why she was on his side, they truly didn’t get that she actually loved him and he loved her. Robert stood and walked to his family,

“Oh and don’t bother mum, Philip is gay, can’t be bought with money or body and is only loyal to his king and queen. If you didn’t carch on I know what you all planned, and Mr. Frost” he turned to Jasper, “the only reason you still have your title and are still here is because of Len,” he looked as his sister who avoided looking him in the eye,

Robert moved to his mum, “I am every bit as cunning as you are mum, after all I am your son.” He said as he kissed her cheeks, like what he did to Liam and Katherine.

“We’ll see you in 4 months,” Robert said as he took Willow’s extended hand.

“Oh,” Robert stopped, and turned back to his family, “When we get back I want you all gone from the palace, we only want those we can trust in this place when we start to have kids, away from betrayal and hatred, you can pick which palace you would like Kensington or Windsor. But not here, not anymore.”

Willow knew how much saying that to his family hurt him so she squeezed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

As they shut the door he could here his family talk to each other but he didn’t care, he looked at Willow,

“Ready for our future, wife?”

“Always, Husband” she smiled at him.

 


End file.
